


Veracity of Events

by dollfacemia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacemia/pseuds/dollfacemia
Summary: A story of what really happened through their eyes, or fingers rather.





	1. Prequel

Prequel:

   
“I could write about you tying me up and spanking me until I run away.” She snickered, knowing that genre was not his taste at all.

  
“And what? Make it look like I abuse you? I don’t understand why people find such unhealthy relationships so erotic.” He replied with a sneer.

  
“Well, I could write about some weird timeline where we meet up in the future and do it like rabbits constantly.” She said glancing over her shoulder at him.

  
“Why is everything always about sex when it comes to these stories?” He asked in reply.

  
“Really? What’s better than reading about someone’s sexual appetite? It doesn’t have to be all about sex.” She said with a pout on her face.

  
“Why don’t you just write what really happened?” He asked coming up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

  
“Really? You would be okay with having what really happened between us be out there?” She asked with skepticism in her voice.

  
“Why not? No one is ever going to know it’s us. There are so many stories about us out there. Not to mention all those stories about my brother and I…” He let his sentence trail off with a shudder.

  
Kagome let out a fit of giggles, memories flooding her mind of when they had run across stories where Sesshomaru and InuYasha were intimate. He had not been impressed by those at all. She had been surprised that he hadn't run his poisonous claws through the screen when she had read one about InuYasha being the alpha in the story.

  
“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” She asked, turning to face him.

  
“Yes, my love. We can each write about our lives together.” He said while kissing her nose softly, then traveled down to kiss her lips.

  
Her lips spread wide in a smile as the kiss ended and she turned back to the computer and began to type away.

 

  
A/N: Hopefully anyone reading this enjoys the idea of this story. Please leave reviews if you wish to see anything specific with this fic. I'll update as often as I can. Hope everyone has a wonderful day. :) This is also dedicated to a very good friend. <3 I do not own any rights to InuYasha, only my ideas and original characters.


	2. Chapter 1

****_He sat down at the computer and stared at the screen. Kagome had been working on her chapter but hadn’t posted it yet. He didn’t even know what she was writing about honestly. They had decided they would just post whatever they got done whenever they finished it. Was she starting at the beginning? Was she writing a biography on herself first? He sighed thinking about the possibilities._

_‘I guess I’ll just start, then.’_

*~~~*~~~*

Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era after some time following the defeat of Naraku. I came to find out later that the well had been letting her travel back and forth from her time to ours. It had been relatively quiet after Naraku’s death, until she had returned. The miko had a way of drawing attention to herself, positive and negative attention. Every demon wanted a piece of the miko that had rid the world of Naraku. Most wanted to see if they were powerful enough to kill her, some wanted her in their beds. He had never understood what the hanyou and the wolf saw in her as a life mate. But soon enough it became apparent that she and the hanyou were not going to be mated. You could tell that they loved one another, but it was the same love they showed for their friends.

_He rolled his eyes as he reread what he had typed up so far. ‘When did I become so soft? 500 years with a miko I suppose. Oh well, no one will know it’s me.’_

I had promised Rin that after she turned 15 she could start travelling with me again if she showed she had the knowledge to take care of herself. She had to be able to defend herself, forge for herself, take care of any injuries she had incurred oh herself. She was an adult in that time’s eyes and I knew I couldn’t save her forever from harm. I couldn’t save her from death again. She had to learn how to fend for herself, as a human.

The time came when her 15th birthday arrived, as did I with Ah-Un. When I arrived, I was shocked to see the miko in traveling clothes and a satchel of supplies hung over her shoulder.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cried out coming over and bowing deeply at the waist. “I hope you do not mind, since it’s a short trip, if Kagome comes with us.” She asked with the pout she had perfected over the years.

That’s when it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of torn with this chapter, as is Sesshomaru. Don't be surprised if Sesshomaru's writing style changes later down the line. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay, please don't hate me. If anyone finds any errors please just ignore it, or let me know. I've been on a writing frenzy tonight so I may have missed some errors. Hopefully not, but I'm human. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Chapter 2:

_Kagome sighed as she read over what she had written. It was as good a place to start as any, right?_

They had been walking for days again, but he had found a hot spring for the group to bathe in. They stopped to set up camp not too far from the hot spring, a small campfire going first so any food caught could be cooked up quickly. A small frown marred her face, her stomach growling. All they had eaten for days was essentially trail mix, not that anyone knew what that meant. She wanted some meat, a nice warm meal, not more dried up berries and nuts. She looked over her shoulder to see a glimpse of the silvery white hair blowing in the wind. How she envied all the demons and their long gorgeous hair, except the wolf tribe. How odd how Naraku, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru had long luxurious hair, but none of the wolves she knew had long hair, Kouga’s was definitely not as luxurious as most male demons she had come across. Sighing again for what seemed the millionth time she stood to retrieve her bathing essentials and a new pair of clothes, satisfied that the fire she had built would stay strong for a while.

Rin grabbed her hand as she caught up to the older girl, looking up slightly and giving a wide smile.

“I’m so excited for the hot spring! They’re so relaxing, it’ll be so nice to warm up and relax.” The girl said cheerfully.

Kagome nodded and smiled at the girl who was only slightly shorter than her now. When had Rin grown up? It was getting closer and closer to the girls 16th birthday already. The squeal of the girl brought Kagome out of her thoughts, and as she looked up she saw the soft steam rolling off the natural hot spring. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of the hot water. It was almost spring, so the days had gotten warmer, but were by no means warm.

Quickly disrobing, she joined Rin in the warm waters, soaping up her hair with her all-natural shampoo she had to make due with since she didn’t have the convenience of her times inventions anymore. Chuckling at Rin, she started to soap up the girl’s hair as well when she continued to float closer and closer. The girl loved having her hair washed, and soon she would be a woman. She knew in the time Rin was already a woman but they all continued to coddle her somewhat, as Sesshoumaru was obviously not ready for her to be on her own yet, or rather with a husband.

When they got back from their very long bath they found a rabbit roasting next to the fire already. Rin jumped up and down with excitement as her damp hair whipped around her. She too had obviously been tired of the trail mix.

Kagome walked over towards Sesshoumaru and bowed slightly. “Thank you for the rabbit Sesshomaru.”

He gave his usual noncommittal nod and turned his head back towards the sky.

_Kami, that demon was stubborn._


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if anyone has been anxiously awaiting this chapter, life happens, you know. Leave a kudos or review if you are enjoying the story! :)

Chapter 3:

Kagome had accompanied Rin and Sesshomaru on many of their trips now. The upcoming one would be the fourth that all of them travelled together. Sesshomaru sometimes hunted for the women, sometimes they fended for themselves. He knew the miko could take care of herself, but he needed to make sure that Rin could as well. The trees were turning colors, and soon winter would be upon them.

“Miko.” His deep baritone called out for her.

“Yes, Sesshomaru?” She asked absentmindedly as she continued to weigh Ah-Un down with more supplied for the trip.

He desperately wanted to roll his eyes at the girl, but his pride kept him from showing she irritated him so to the outside world. He waited patiently, although absentminded sometimes she tended to realize her surroundings. Before long she was facing him with a wide smile across her face, the sun peaking over the horizon making her hair glow and giving her an ethereal look. How the onna was always so happy was beyond him.

“Once we make camp, I would like for Rin to hunt her own meal and prepare it. That includes starting her own fire as well as any other preparations you humans need.” He said low enough for only Kagome and Ah-Un to catch.

A raised eyebrow was his response at first before he saw her nod her head in acceptance.

“Rin had told me you wanted her to be able to take care of herself if she were ever to be on her own. I guess me tagging along has hindered her being able to do that.” She said dejectedly.

“You are an adequate hunter and forager, if anything she can only learn from watching you. I want to see what she can do on her own now.”

A smile lit her face. Although he wasn’t looking at her, and the comment was said offhandedly, she knew it was a compliment. All this travelling was giving her an insight to Sesshomaru she never knew someone could have, other than Rin. Those two clicked in a way that she still couldn’t completely understand, but she was glad they had each other. Maybe someday she would feel as though she had Sesshomaru to count on, but she wouldn’t hold her breath.  

“I have Ah-Un all packed up, so we’re ready to go whenever!” She said cheerfully, turning to Ah-Un to ruffle his mane.

*~~~*~~~*

As the sun began to fall the trio started to look for a place to make camp. Sesshomaru had decided to test Rin’s abilities where she was not as familiar with her surroundings, so they had flown for most of the day instead of their usual walk.

“Look, down there!” Rin said pointing to a stream with a few patches of thinned out woods.

Sesshomaru dove down, a small smirk on his face. She didn’t even realize they had left everything up to her for most of the trip. Landing down on a somewhat cleared space everyone started to unpack.

“Rin.” His deep baritone voice called out.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked as she rushed over to him.

“You will be on your own for food and fire tonight.”

“Wow, way to just lay it on her.” Kagome lamented from the sidelines.

“No, Kagome! It’s fine. I’ve been waiting for this day to come.” Rin smiled at the older girl.

Kagome slowly nodded before walking over to Sesshomaru with a few supplies in her hand. They had decided he would take them somewhere close-by, but far enough away to give her the needed space. With his arm pinning Kagome against him, Sesshomaru leapt up and vanished above the tree tops.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kagome asked.

“It was bad enough to insult me in front of my ward, now you’re second guessing me?” He asked irritated.

A flush darkened Kagome’s face, but she didn’t dare speak again. Sesshomaru could at least tolerate more than InuYasha, but she had obviously offended him. She needed to remember that Rin should be able to care for herself now, she just couldn’t let go the little girl she once was. She hid her face away from Sesshomaru, deciding she could be quiet until they landed, and she had caught something to eat for herself.

They landed farther down the stream in another small clearing. Before she could even take a step, he was heading towards the woods. “I will hunt. Stay here.” She heard as he disappeared from her sight.

Sighing to herself she started to gather wood for a small fire. Now she had done it.

*~~~~*~~~~*

_He nodded to himself after he re-read it a few times. ‘This sounds much better than my first chapter.’_

_“Oh, changed your writing style, huh?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind._

_“Yes, the first one just didn’t seem like me.”_

_“Well, don’t worry about it. You’ll find your writing style eventually.” She kissed his cheek._


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't have word anymore so I'm having to use free trials of whatever to write until I can buy word again. I know this chapter is just kind of fluff, but you get what I give you. ;) Also, let me know if you find any major mistakes since what I'm using doesn't have anything to let me know that my spelling/grammar is off.

Chapter 4

A sigh left her as she stared up at the sky, the stars twinkling beautifully. The stars didn’t even compare in the future, it was such a shame. A small smile played upon her lips, at least she got to see these stars every night now.

A soft breeze passing through the field sent a shiver through her body, bringing her out of her thoughts. Sitting up she glanced behind her at the western castle that Sesshomaru grudgingly called his castle. A giggle escaped her mouth at the memory.

_“So this is your home?” She asked with awe in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes as she looked upon a castle that had streams carving out of the mountain behind and twisting around the estate. A dissaproving noise snapped her out of her stupor._

_“Home? This is the heart of the west, I reside here. But not a home.” His reply came out in a stern tone that she hadn’t heard in years._

_“Well it must be a home to some. What makes you despise it so deeply that you haven’t destroyed it but obviously detest coming here?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. She had learned over the years of traveling with him that there was usually more to something, especially if he detested it so._

_He gave out an undignified grunt and walked past her towards the grand estate laid in front of them._

“One day I’ll find out.” She mused to herself as she leaned against a tree that had lost most of its leaves.

“And what is it that you think you will find out, Miko?” A deep rumbling erupted in her ear, sendig a shiver up her spine.

“One day you’ll stop sneaking up on me.”

“I doubt that day will ever come with your weak human senses. You may be able to hunt for food, but you will never be able to hunt a yokai of my calliber.” His eyes danced as he teased her, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“I think you’re confused on who is hunting who, Sesshomaru.” She shot back.

“Good, you know that you are the prey then.” His smirk widdened, his fangs shown clearly in the moonlight. If anyone didn’t understand that Sesshomaru was the top of the food chain, they didn’t have a functioning brain. A chuckle left her, which he raised an eyebrow at.

“I was just thinking that anyone who doesn’t understand you’re at the top must not have a brain, and InuYasha popped into my head.” She laughed outright at the scowl that marred his face. “Looking back, I really don’t have any idea how he ever thought he could beat you. I think he’s just to stubborn to believe anyone could kill him.” She had to wipe a tear away that escaped during her laughing fit.

“Yes, he is quite stubborn. He still believes he can beat me.” He said offhandedly.

“Well, he did get you good a few times.” She doubled over with laughter at the look he shot at her.

He smirked down at the woman in front of him who was still so young at heart. After a few moments of her still doubled in laughter he walked off towards the castle.

“Wait, don’t go!” She laughed, attempting to jog to catch up with him. She tripped four times before she finally caught up with him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

“You are the miko Kagome's chambermaid, are you not?”

The girl flinched at the yokai radiating from her Lord but nodded in affirmation to the question.

“Where is she?” He asked as his eyes narrowed at the girl.

~~~

Kira raised her head up as the door to her corner of the world slid open and Sesshomaru stepped through. She gently laid down the herbs she had been mixing together as his eyes narrowed on her.

“Where is the miko?”

A frown threatened to pull the corner of her lip down, but remained stone faced. “Lord Sesshomaru, how am I to know what every person in your estate does? I am but a healer, not your guard.”

“Her chambermaid said you are the one who sends word of when Kagome's chambers are not in need of cleaning.” He spoke with growls breaking through.

An eyebrow rose on her face as her curiosity was peaked. 'So, he's spoken to the servants himself to learn her whereabouts and calls her by her name. Interesting.' His yokai swirling about her space brought her attention back to her lord infront of her.

“Do not threaten me, my Lord. We both know that you cannot do any harm to me.” She said as she tilted her head at him in wonder.

His yokai did not back down and rumble continued in his chest. He did not like anyone keeping things from him. His lips turned down in a frown at her answer as his yokai immediately dissipated. What was she doing there?

'I'm sorry Kagome, you'll have to depend on them to protect you now.' She thought to herself as Sesshomaru stepped out of her room, the door clicking shut behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm currently writing a separate story to go with this chapter since I don't want to change this story from snippets and want it to continue onward without getting caught up on this. I'm not sure if the other story will be one huge chapter or a few chapters. Hopefully I'll have something up for it soon. Leave your thoughts for me! :)


End file.
